Rise above the Darkness
by butterflyrain23
Summary: As Kurt transfers to Dalton, he is not really sure what to expect. Though he soon realizes just how different it really is from McKinley, but finds himself truly happy for the first time. Can he finally get over all the Bullying he endured or will it stay and Haunt him? He begins to realize that the boys at Dalton really will be there for him.


Chapter 1

He looked up at the large building, Dalton Academy For Boys, with a look of fear, and nervousness. This was all a new experience for him He looked over to see his dad look over as well. He could tell his dad saw the nervousness in his eyes. "It will be okay Kurt, you will do fine." He said to his son. He knew how nervous he had been the past few weeks. "I know dad, I am just nervous to be in a new place." Yes that was true, and he knew that somehow he would get through this, it had to better than being shoved around all the time and bullied for being Gay like he was at his old school McKinley.

"Well let's go inside and talk to the dean so we can get you settled in." He said to his son with a smile.

"Okay dad" He said to Burt, it did calm him a bit when his dad smiled. He gets out and walked with his dad into the building. Pausing as he looked around at everything. "Wow" was all he could say as it truly is an amazing sight.

"Wow is right Kurt." He said after a moment as they walked into the office after a minute or two of looking for it. Once in the dean's office, sat down in chairs in front of his desk they were able to look around a bit.

"Hello, I am James Dalton; it is nice to meet you both." He said to him as he shook both Kurt and Burts hand. "Now, I know this will be a bit of an adjustment for you Kurt." He said as he looked at the boy in front of him. He seemed rather scared to be there. "Though I hope in time you will feel welcome." He said with a smile.

Looking over to his son Burt could not help but ask a few questions to the dean that had been on his mind. "If you don't mind my asking, the bullying policy, is it truly enforced?" He asked him, he wanted to make sure that his son would be safe. He had seen how the bullying had been affecting his son and he wanted nothing more than for him to be in a place where he could be safe.

"Yes, it is. We have not had any problems as of late with bullying. However, a few years ago a student was expelled for bullying another student and when we were made aware of it we did not hesitate to expel him. We take the Zero Tolerance bullying policy very seriously here at Dalton Mr. Hummel." He said to the man who seemed pleased to hear that.

"Well, that is a relief then." He said after a moment, he looked over to his son who had been silent. "Kurt, do you have anything you want to ask?"

He nodded a little and looked to the dean. "Will we be able to go home on the weekend's sir?" He asked, he did not mind boarding but he wanted to be able to go home and see his family for the weekends. He felt that would make the adjustment a bit easier.

He smiled at the question Kurt asked and nodded. "Yes, all students are allowed to go home on the weekends if they would like. We do ask however, that if you are going to spend the weekend at home that you arrive before Curfew on Sunday night, or early enough Monday morning that you make it to class on time. If you are late for classes after the weekend and have a reason, please let me know."

He smiled when he heard that and nodded. "Thank you sir, I have one more." He said the last part softly. "If I have any trouble with anything… Can I talk to you about it?" He said the last part hesitantly. That had been one thing at McKinley that he had never really had, someone who would listen and truly help. He wanted to make sure he would have that before he came here.

Mr. Dalton smiled when Kurt asked that. "Yes, you may come to me any time you have a problem. No matter what it may be? We try our best to be there for every student. We really do care for each and everyone one that comes through these halls." He looked to both to see relieved looks on their faces. "Now, if you have no more questions I have the Key to your dorm Mr. Hummel" He said looking to Kurt, as he handed him a key. "I hope you will come to like Dalton as much as the other boys here have.

"Everything is settled with his fees and everything then right?" Burt asked Mr. Dalton. He had wanted to make sure everything is settled. At his nod he looked to Kurt. "Ready to go Kiddo?" he asked with a smile. Once he got a nod from his son, he looked back to the man behind him. "Thank you Mr. Dalton, you have been very helpful. I feel good about leaving my son in your hands." He said to him sincerely.

"You are welcome Mr. Hummel, feel free to call me if you have any concerns or questions and I will do my best to answer them." He said to the man, he hoped that Kurt would settle in nicely.

As both Kurt and Burt walked out, both could not help but look around at the school. Everything was amazing and it all looked amazing. Classes would start tomorrow; he had actually gotten transferred early in the year which was a good thing as far as he is concerned. Though now it was the weekend and he would be able to have time to settle in. Things at his old school had gotten worse and he could no longer take being there. He had to admit to himself that though it seemed so different here he would be glad to not feel so scared all of the time. As he walked with his dad in silence he tried not to think about that last day.

**Flashback********

_He had been walking with his friend Mercedes talking about the latest vogue issue when it happened. He was slammed against the locker rather roughly, so hard in fact that he cut his head wide open. "Oww" he said softly, not really knowing what happened but he could still feel the hands touching him, he knew who it was without even having to say anything. _

"_KURT!' He heard Mercedes yell, horrified at the blood pouring from her friends head. Her scream must have alerted a few teachers, as she looked over she could see Sue Sylvester running over to the scene. _

"_Mr. Karofsky, put him down now!" She said as she gets to Kurt the same time as William Shuester. _

"_Kurt we have called an ambulance, stay awake if you can." He said gently as he kneeled down to Kurt, tacking off his jacket and pressing down on the gash on his head to stop the bleeding. Holding back tears he looked to Mercedes, who had been quiet. "Mercedes, can you tell me what happened?" he asked her gently._

_She looked to him with a nod, tears pouring down her face. "Yes, Dave just pushed Kurt into the locker; we had not been paying attention so neither of us were able to stop him." She sighed a little. "He didn't do anything else because right after I screamed you both came up" she said as she started crying even harder. By that time everyone had filled the hallways._

**Flashback End*****

He had been deep in thought and not heard his dad speaking to him. "Kurt!" his father says a bit louder, hoping he would hear him. He looked at his son I worry, he thought he might be remembering something from McKinley; he had a few moments like this in the last few days.

Shaking his head he looked over to Burt. "Sorry dad, what did you say?" He needed to focus more on what is going on around him. He knew the thoughts of everything would not go away. He knew that he would remember that day and everything that lead up to it. None of it was the best memories to him.

He smiled a bit to Kurt. "I said, we are to your room." He opened the door up for Kurt who walked in.

He looked around the room; there were two beds, one on each side of the room, along with a bedside table right next to the bed. Walking around his side he could also see there is a desk for school work, along with a dresser as well. The room itself is pretty spacious so that is a good thing. He looked up as another boy walked into the room.

"Hi, you must be my new roommate." He said with a smile to the boy in front of him. "I'm Trent" he said as he held out his hand.

He smiled and looked at the boy in front of him. "Kurt" He shook his hand back and looked over to his dad. "This is my father Burt Hummel." He said, introducing his dad.

He smiled and shook his hand as well. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hummel." Trent said to the man in front of him.

"Good to meet you as well." He said to the boy, he had a good feeling about him and hoped that he would be a good roommate to his son.

Trent looked back to Kurt with a smile. "Do you need any help getting your stuff in?" he asked as he noticed that the boy had not brought in any of his things.

With a sigh and a nod he spoke. "Yes please, we were mostly just trying to find the room first. It would be easier to know where we were going before we brought everything up here." He looked to his dad with a smile. "Are you going to help us dad?"

He nodded at that question. "of course I am going to help you." He said to his son and walked out with both boys to the car to grab Kurt's things from the car. It took a few trips but eventually everything made it to the room and was placed on the floor to be sorted and put away.

He looked to Kurt and pulled him into a hug. "I am going to miss you Kurt." He said to his son trying not to let the tears fall that he were in his eyes. "Either me or Finn will be here on Friday to pick you up after classes so you can come home next weekend." He said to him. He hugged him another moment

He smiled as he hugged his dad back. "I will miss you too dad, I love you." He said, a few tears in his eyes as well. It was new for him to be in a place that his dad wouldn't be.

"I love you too Kiddo." He said with a sad smile and looked to Trent. "I don't think I need to say to look out for him do I?" He asked the boy who had been silent.

He smiled and shook his head. "No sir, here at Dalton we always look out for each other. I will make sure Kurt adjusts to everything."

He smiled at that and nodded, feeling reassured at the boys words. "Good" He looked to Kurt and smiled a bit. "I will see you next weekend Son." He said to him as he walked out to head to his car. He didn't want Kurt to see him cry but he knew he would as soon as he got to the car.

He sighed a little and headed to the boxes that sat on the floor. "I hate unpacking." He grumbled after a minute or so.

Laughing a bit he walked over to his roommate. "Would you like some help Kurt?" Trent asked to boy in front of him.

He looked up at the boy who really did seem to be sweet and smiled. "Yes please, that would make things much faster. If you have any questions on where something goes just ask me."

With a nod both boys started to unpack everything and put it all in the proper places. It didn't take all that long and before both knew it they were finished. Both just sat there for a while talking, not really about anything serious, just trying to get to know the other and what their interests were.

Both looked up as someone knocked on the door. "Come In!" Trent yelled to whoever was outside the room

He watched as the door opened and a boy came in. He froze at the sight in front of him. The boy was beautiful, he thought. He had dark hair and brown eyes the color of Honey and a smile was upon his face.

"Trent did you happen to know where…."He stopped as he saw the boy on the bed that he had not yet met. "Oh, you must be new. Hi I'm Blaine" He said with a smile to Kurt, who still had not said anything since he walked in.

**Authors Note" This is my first Glee fan fiction and I hope everyone likes it so far. I usually only write Harry Potter but I really wanted to try one of these. So here is the first chapter. I had seen mostly Blaine being his roommate and found one with Jeff, though I wondered how it would be with Trent as he is not mentioned that much. Let me know what you all think!**


End file.
